


Friday- I'm in Love

by kiwiz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute Kids, Fanart, M/M, Reddie, Smooching, Young Eddie Kaspbrak, Young Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiz/pseuds/kiwiz
Summary: I adore Reddie so much my gf and I made a playlist, and of course I had to draw fanart. The fluffiness is inspired by the song Friday (I'm in Love) by The Cure. Let my boys be happyyyyy
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Friday- I'm in Love




End file.
